


【云次方】囚鸟

by butterrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, SuperVocal - Freeform, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterrrr/pseuds/butterrrr
Summary: 偏执总裁嘎x摇滚歌手龙
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship, 嘎龙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【云次方】囚鸟

在无数个颠倒的日夜里，郑云龙不止一次问过阿云嘎，为什么是他。

其实阿云嘎也无数次想过这个问题，在郑云龙离开之后。

大概究其缘由，只是在阿云嘎来到这世上的几十年里，他就恰好遇见了他。

那一瞬间，仿佛他的一切都被赋予了意义，从此覆水难收。

1.  
阿云嘎第一次见到郑云龙是在酒吧，他看到郑云龙胸前袒露的那片空白，汗水出现，复又淌进他的衣服，消失不见。阿云嘎盯着那一滴汗水，不由自主的咽了口水。他用目光来回抚摸着台上的吉他手，恨不得将他就地按倒在台上，用他炽热的欲望，狠狠贯穿他，让他高亢的歌声，化作床上的喘息。

他哭起来，一定漂亮。阿云嘎想到这，不由得勾起了唇角。他从来没有对一个人有那么高的欲望，他有些无措，但更多的是由心底深处升起的那无法控制的兴奋感。他想要那双多情的眼睛只看向自己，他想将他锁在自己的床上，禁锢在自己的房间，按住他漂亮的脖颈，让他只为他所有。

酒吧里的音乐声依旧嘈杂，空气中女人的脂粉味夹杂着情动的味道，阿云嘎拿起桌上的酒杯，抿了一口。入喉冰凉，可是腹下那团火却越烧越旺。

他真的太性感了，谁不想跟他有那么一夜。阿云嘎听见旁边的女生惊呼感叹的声音，撕开了社会的枷锁，暴露了人类本身最原始最本真的欲望。

阿云嘎低下头，晦暗不明的灯光掩去了他嘴角那抹若有若无的笑，然后仰头，将酒杯中的酒尽数喝下。玻璃杯落桌，发出了沉闷的声响。他站起身来，走向舞台，像一名猎人，收敛住自己的欲望，放轻脚步，带着足以骗过所有人的伪善，像他的猎物伸出手。

“阿云嘎。”吉他手停止了演奏，喘着气，脸上带着些许的疑惑。阿云嘎并不急，可那手还是在空中伸着。猎物上钩，是需要时间的。

果然，猎物还是上钩了。阿云嘎感受着吉他手落入手中的温柔触感，带着些许汗水的湿润，嘴角的弧度更大了。

“郑云龙。”落入耳中的声音脆生生的，带着少年人的鲜活。他恶劣的在离开他的手的时候，用手轻轻地刮了一下他的掌心，满意地看着他眼中的不安放大，像一只受惊的小鹿。

真可爱。

2.

郑云龙不知道这是第几天了，他看着窗帘紧闭的地方，微不可闻地叹了口气，转过了头。他动了动手，头顶上如他所料，发出清脆地碰撞声。

果然，自己在想什么，那个人是不会放自己离开的。他轻轻地翻了个身，却难免还是拉扯到了身后那难以言喻的地方。疼，可是也比不上心里的疼，像生生剜去了一块肉，疼得他想抱紧自己，止不住的翻滚。

“在想什么？”听到这个声音，郑云龙的肌肉不由得绷紧。他扭过头，他知道自己躲不过，可是就是不想看那声音来源处。他下意识地开始咬嘴唇，这是他控制紧张的一种方式。他看不到黑暗中那人的身影，但他的耳朵却仔细听着身后的响动。

没有。没有？那人绝不会这么轻易地放过戏耍自己的机会才是。他的头微微地向后偏了偏，想要弄清楚身后那人究竟在搞什么把戏。

耳廓上突兀的传来湿润的感觉，让他的转头愣在了原地。

“别动。”他的舌并没有停留很久，就离开了。

“这里……疼吗？”他的指尖有些冰凉，郑云龙感受到他的手摸上了他那几乎已经感觉不属于自己的双手。虽然他看不到他的手，但是他知道自己的手腕一定被手铐磨得惨不忍睹。不然怎么会阿云嘎的手一覆上就疼得他想龇牙咧嘴呢。

他久久没有出声，房间中的空气似乎凝固了。他听见身后的喘息有些沉重，想在压抑着什么。可是他只是太累了，在这个闭塞的房间内，时间对他而言已经没有任何概念。

“回答我！”阿云嘎的手狠狠地捏住了郑云龙的下巴，强迫性地抬起了抬起他的头。阿云嘎的气息扑面而来，带着浓浓的酒精的味道。

喝酒了？郑云龙蹙着眉，今天的阿云嘎似乎有点不对劲。

“那，你想要什么答复呢。”郑云龙还是开了口，太久没进水，原本清亮的嗓音也变得嘶哑难听。郑云龙抬眼直直地看进阿云嘎的眼睛，他的眼睛和他第一次见他的时候一样漂亮，只不过眼角的笑纹痕迹已经淡了。

自从阿云嘎把他锁在这个房间里之后，他笑的次数越来越少，床上的时候也越来越凶狠。郑云龙有些不明白，他已经彻底地让他无路可逃，他又想从他身上得到些什么？

他看见阿云嘎仿佛被烫伤了一般移开了视线，郑云龙心下一怔，但还是保持着那个姿势，等着阿云嘎的下一步动作。可是阿云嘎很久都没有动静，那一声“咔擦”，在安静的室内尤为清晰。

他感受到那双手软软地捏着他的手腕，托着他的手放在了床侧，轻柔的样子，似乎把他当成了最珍贵的宝物。他不止一次的想过，为什么那么柔软的双手会和那棱角分明的脸庞都被同一个人拥有。那双手曾温柔地抚摸过他的脸庞，带着他走上快感的巅峰，可也是那双手，残忍地折断他的羽翼，束缚住他的双脚。

“你走吧。”他听到阿云嘎这么说到。

房间的门轻轻关上，将那一声轻叹隔在了门后。

3.

阿云嘎颤着手，触上门把手，却迟迟不敢推开门。

他不敢。他知道那是不可能的，但还是奢望着郑云龙会不会坐在那里等他。

他叹了口气，推开房门，房间内空空荡荡的，郑云龙似乎从未来过这个地方，只有被拉开的窗帘，风轻轻吹起，阳光落了满地。

4.

郑云龙整理好自己准备出门的时候，还是有些不敢相信。

阿云嘎无疑是对他感兴趣的。他带着他出席各种场合，为他量身打造了音乐专辑，让他这个名不见经传的酒吧小吉他手站在了镁光灯下，成为了众人追捧的对象。阿云嘎从不掩饰这种兴趣，它已经超出了商人看待商品的价值，他也不止一次的当着闪光灯环着他的肩说他对他而言是有多么重要。

郑云龙啊。提到这个名字的时候，阿云嘎眼角的笑纹会漾起来，眼中的笑意七分是假三分是真。是个很优秀的吉他手，我很欣赏他。

大家都称赞郑云龙有了商界巨鳄的肯定，前途定会一片坦途。可郑云龙不那么觉得。他只觉得被采访时的那个人笑得太过虚假，和他第一次见他的时候，完全不一样。

阿云嘎一直觉得第一次的相遇是在酒吧，可其实不是，郑云龙早就见过他。在见阿云嘎以前，郑云龙从来都觉得一见钟情是言情小说里最虚假的桥段，可在见了他以后，原来是真的。而他们相遇的酒吧，也是“恰巧“郑云龙知道阿云嘎常去的地方。

可是他唯一没想到的是，阿云嘎竟然会把他锁在屋内。

那天，他只是和往常一样，跟着阿云嘎出席了一个晚宴，最后离场的时候，被记者堵住采访。他在跟着阿云嘎的这段日子里，也渐渐的习惯了带上虚伪的笑容，周旋于胭脂水粉之中。被问了什么问题，他已经有些不记得了，只记得是一个很有趣的话题。他没忍住，被逗得笑了出来。很多人都说过，他笑起来真的很好看，像春风化雨，让人无法抵抗的酥麻。

眼前的小记者似乎也是刚出来没多久，被他的一笑羞红了脸庞。郑云龙倏地也被挑起了兴致，正想再打趣几句。身后的人却没给他机会。

“不好意思，我们后面还有事。“明明是亲密客气的词语，可是从阿云嘎嘴里说出来却带着冷意。阿云嘎状似亲密的揽住他，郑云龙扭头看着阿云嘎，阿云嘎的表情无可挑剔，可是只有郑云龙知道，搭在他肩膀上的那只手，到底用了多大的劲。 

郑云龙被他揽着肩，带去了地下车库。阿云嘎一路都没说话，安静的可怕。郑云龙也没见过这样的阿云嘎，心里开始有些紧张。在发现阿云嘎没送他去他住的地方，而是掉头到了另一个他没去过的住宅时，他还没搞懂。

直到他被阿云嘎扔上了那张床，他才后知后觉的懂了。

阿云嘎伏在他脖颈，粗重的呼吸，紧贴着他的下半身，都让郑云龙无法忽视。他想说点什么，可是喉咙却有些异常的干涩。

“阿云嘎……唔——“郑云龙想说的话被阿云嘎的一个吻堵在在喉咙里，他感受到阿云嘎的舌头顶开他的牙齿，有力地扫荡着他口腔内的每一寸，未来得及咽下的津液从嘴角旁滑落。舌头交缠着，发出令人脸红的声音。阿云嘎平常面对他的时候从来没这么强势过，可是今天的他却有些失控。

郑云龙感觉有些缺氧，他胯下的那物已经有了隐隐抬头的趋势了，在郑云龙活着的几十年里，他还从来没想到自己有一天会被吻硬。可这似乎也不算一个吻，这时候的阿云嘎更像是一只野兽，凶猛地掠夺着他的呼吸，他有些害怕地把手抵在了他的肩膀上，想把他们之间的距离拉开些，他是喜欢阿云嘎，但是他也没想过会被他抵在床上，他怕再这么下去，他真的会被干的。就刚刚隔着裤子，他都能感到那处有多大，真的进来的话……会死的吧。

可这一推似乎激怒了阿云嘎，阿云嘎一把抓住他的手带向床头，手腕被冰凉的东西刺激了一下，被捏住的疼痛间他听见了“咔“的一声。

那是……什么？郑云龙侧头想看清制住他的东西。

手铐？郑云龙有些震惊，但是很快他就没有心思多想这些了。

阿云嘎在锁住了他之后，就放开了他的手，一边啄吻他，一边解开郑云龙胸前的纽扣。屋内早就开好了暖气，可是当阿云嘎的手放在他的胸前的时候，他还是被冻的哆嗦了一下。郑云龙感受到他的手捏住了他胸前的那一点，反复揉捏着，他从来没想过在这个人手下，快感来的如此轻易。

“阿云嘎……你放开我！嗯……“阿云嘎手下一用力，掐的他生疼。

“你知道吗……“阿云嘎贴在郑云龙的耳侧，声音低哑，带着情动，嘴上说着话，可手下的动作也不停，”我第一次见到你的时候，就在想这个人这么好的嗓子，用来叫床该有多好听。当时真想当众把你操晕在台上。“

“你放开好不好，你放开我……呜“郑云龙听着浑话，心里开始无法控制的颤抖起来，背不停的往后靠着，但是他明明已经没有办法再闪躲了。

“啧，“阿云嘎似乎是厌烦了他毫无意义的挣扎，把他的两根手指插入了他的口腔中来回搅动，”好好舔，如果你敢咬的话，等下会更遭罪。“似乎是为了证明他说的话一般，他的手放到了他已经硬了的下半身，警告性地捏了一下。

“这不是挺兴奋的吗？嗯？“郑云龙的脑子像一团浆糊，情欲来势汹汹，把他的理智烧的一干二净。原来他只是被阿云嘎被动的搅动舌头，但渐渐的他开始主动的伸了伸舌头，用他柔软的口腔包裹住那有些咸湿的手指，讨好性的舔过那手的指缝。他正情动，可那手却突然抽离，他半睁着并不清明的眼睛，似乎在奇怪为什么离开。

郑云龙殊不知现在的他衣服尽褪，眼神迷离，带着点生理性眼泪激出来的红，诱人的舌尖从他雪白的牙齿中似有似无的露出，这样的他，让阿云嘎原先残存的理智烧的一干二净。

阿云嘎一只手握着郑云龙那物，另一只手向他背后那处摸去。“唔——“郑云龙从未被开垦过的地方突然进入了异物，身体不由自主地抗拒着阿云嘎地进入。阿云嘎忽视了他略带痛苦地吸气声，一根两根，坚定地在他体内扩张着，突然他的手指触到了一个凸起，故意地按压了一下，果不其然的听见了那高亢的惊呼。

“啊……啊，不、不要了……“在阿云嘎手指的开拓下，郑云龙感觉自己变得越来越奇怪，前面和后面的双重刺激，让他感觉自己快要被玩坏了，”唔——要出、出来了。“

阿云嘎有些惊讶的看着前端出现的白浊，他没有想到郑云龙竟然如此的敏感。握在那物上的手在他出来之前就堵住了前端，可身后的刺激却不停。

“我们大龙原来那么敏感吗？“阿云嘎轻喘着加快手指在后穴的速度，不停地刺激着那一点，看着郑云龙潮红的脸庞，还有那额角滑下的汗水，阿云嘎感觉自己腹下越来越硬。

“求、啊……求求你……“郑云龙的脑海里现在只有想解放一个念头，他感觉自己那一处难受的紧。

“求我什么？说出来，好孩子。”阿云嘎明知道郑云龙快要坚持不住了，可是他坏心眼地就是不让他射，他想听到他漂亮的嗓子喊他的名字，想让他干净的气息沾染上淫靡，想……想把他操开，射在他的紧致里，让他整个人里里外外全都是他的气息。

“阿云嘎——啊……让我射，求你了，求你让我射。呜——真的要坏掉了。“在说出这一句话的时候，他感受到阿云嘎的手指从前端移开了，那一处无法疏解的欲望突然松了套，高潮之后，他的眼前一片空白，不住的喘息着。

可阿云嘎显然没有打算让他休息，他感受到身后有一个坚硬火热的物什靠近他的小穴，试探性地在入口磨蹭着。

“不、不行，这个真的不行——太大了——“郑云龙虽然刚射完，全身有些脱力，但本能还是让他想逃脱着身上人的桎梏。

阿云嘎托住郑云龙的腰，一点点地推进那处柔软，虽然已经被阿云嘎的手指好好地做了准备，可是毕竟还是第一次，阿云嘎那物也非同寻常，进入就更加困难，郑云龙像被钉在砧板上的鱼，生理性地在扭着身体，可是这扭动却无疑是把阿云嘎地那把火烧的越来越旺。郑云龙感受着后处含着的那物竟然又大了一圈，他瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着阿云嘎，“不要再大了……要坏了啊——“

阿云嘎被郑云龙无意识的撩拨也搞得难耐，他看着身下挣扎的郑云龙，一咬牙，将那处全部送进了郑云龙的身子，那真正进入的那一霎那，阿云嘎倒吸了一口气，他感受到了灭顶的快  
感，明明是第一次，郑云龙的小穴就像是有追求快感的意识似的，吸吮阿云嘎的下半身，让他几乎一下子要兴奋的射进去。

可郑云龙却显得不那么好受了，他身后小穴的每一个褶皱都被阿云嘎撑开了，异物满满当当的填在自己的小穴里，而在阿云嘎的抽插过程里，郑云龙渐渐的感受到了身体深处爬起的那一丝诡异的快感，而身前射过的那物也在爬升的快感之下硬了起来。

“嗯……嗯、啊~“郑云龙原先压抑着的呻吟渐渐开始大了起来，”阿云嘎~啊——“

“喊我的名字，“阿云嘎听着郑云龙情动的尾音，越来越兴奋，胯下的动作也越来越快，有意识地不停研磨着郑云龙体内敏感的那点。

“阿、阿云嘎……“郑云龙感觉现在自己的身体已经不属于自己了，那么甜腻的声音绝不是他发出的，他想控制住自己的声音，太过羞耻了。

“乖。“阿云嘎抬起了郑云龙的双腿，下半身的动作不停，安静的房间中荡着郑云龙难耐的呻吟和阿云嘎的喘息，阿云嘎低下头，更加贴近了郑云龙，咬上他的耳朵，让自己的滚烫进到最深。

郑云龙感觉自己仿佛像是海上的孤舟，被插的飘飘荡荡，“阿、阿云嘎……哈、给我解开……“手腕因为长时间不自然的制住，已经感觉被勒得有些疼了，可郑云龙说出这话的时候，心里也没有底。

底下抽插的动作停住了，就在郑云龙以为身上的人不会在有所行动了的时候，阿云嘎突然加快了速度，腰胯碰撞不停，发出啪啪的声音。郑云龙的喉咙已经喊的有些哑了，他不知道为什么阿云嘎动作突然变得凶恶，他感觉自己的意识开始破碎起来。

突然郑云龙浑身抽搐了一下，竟是又射了。郑云龙又羞又累，他想把自己的脸遮起来，可是奈何手被铐在了床头没办法挣脱，只能微微闭了闭眼睛，想要逃避这个状况。

耳畔传来一声轻笑，他又羞又臊地睁开了眼睛，对上了阿云嘎幽深的眼睛，然后看到阿云嘎的手伸向他的脸，不知往他脸上抹了些什么，但是味道咸檀的紧。

“看着我……“阿云嘎的声音似乎有种惑人的魔力，郑云龙不由得看向了他。阿云嘎真的是个很有魅力的男人，而他平日里冷静无波的眼神里，因为自己而染上了情欲的色彩。就像一个不染世俗的人被扯下了神坛。明明已经发泄过两次，郑云龙还是觉得有些诡异的兴奋。

阿云嘎看着他双眼，然后抱紧了他，在他体内最深的地方将一切全部交付给他。

起码现在，这个人都是他的。

5.

应该放他离开吗？

阿云嘎坐在冰冷的浴缸里，眼神带着陌生的迷茫。他想着那人竟然毫不留恋的离开了，这个空空荡荡的房子里也还是就剩他一个人，可是是自己放他离开的啊。

郑云龙这三个字对他来说，已经有些久远了。他有多久没见过郑云龙了呢？

可是一想到后来，郑云龙那双漂亮的，带着星星的眼睛，逐渐失去光芒，他就觉得心里有什么东西空了。

他想到了童年时自己养的那只鸟，它不属于笼子，本不该被圈养。可是它的羽毛太漂亮了，阿云嘎一见它，就想占有它。这么漂亮的鸟应该属于我才对。小小的阿云嘎想着。然后让人从窗外的枝头抓下了它，关进了笼子。好吃好喝的养着，可那只鸟进了笼子却开始绝食。而原本让阿云嘎喜爱的羽毛也渐渐地暗沉下来，原本高亢的歌声也变得嘶哑难听。小阿云嘎很着急，可是那只鸟却还是一天天的衰弱下去。

后来有一天，有人告诉他，这种鸟天生只属于天空，真的想让他恢复，还是放了它去吧。

小阿云嘎最终还是打开了笼子，可是那只鸟已经奄奄一息了。可当笼子打开的时候，阿云嘎似乎看到了那鸟眼神闪过的一丝光。

短暂而又急促。似乎是错觉。

那只鸟最终还是没有飞出笼子，它的身体已经凉了。

郑云龙开始的时候还会发狠，在他强迫他的时候咬他。可是后来，被操弄的多了，郑云龙也渐渐的松下了身子，他以为这下郑云龙能乖乖的呆在他身边了，他终于锁住了他。当他带着孩子得到玩具般的笑容的看向郑云龙的眼睛时，他不由得心下一慌。

眼前这双没有生气的眼睛和记忆中那鸟儿临死前的眼神重合上。

以前的郑云龙，在哪？

阿云嘎慌张地退出身去，慌慌张张地爬下了床，看着床上一动不动的身影，不住地后退。

那人，不该是郑云龙。

他的郑云龙肆意狂放，不该是这样的。

他逃似地躲进了卫生间，等了很久，原本炽烈的情欲也渐渐平息下来，他轻轻扭开水龙头，掬起冰凉的水，揉了把脸，又打开了热水的开关，拿过旁边的毛巾细致的润湿了之后，打开了卫生间的门。

黑暗中，那个人的呼吸声均匀而缓慢，他轻轻的靠过去，坐在床边，看着那个人因为不安而皱起的眉。鬼使神差般的，阿云嘎伸出了手，温柔地将他眉间抚平。又用湿毛巾仔仔细细地擦遍他的脸。

他不知道这个动静有没有将郑云龙从他地睡眠中拉出来，但他还是慢慢地低下了头，郑重地将唇印上了他的眉心。

希望不会太晚。

6.  
郑云龙从阿云嘎那里离开之后，他还想过阿云嘎会不会只是说说而已，但是阿云嘎真的彻彻底底地消失在了他的生活里，那段不堪的过往似乎从来没发生过。只是手腕上一时半会儿的消不下去的红痕还能证明是真实发生过的。

这天郑云龙如往常，走在街上的时候，他感觉有一股灼热黏人的视线一直注视着他。他尽量地往人流密集的地方走，想甩掉那个人。

他弯弯绕绕的走过好几条街，那黏在背后的视线终于消失了，他低下头松了口气。就在他抬头的那一瞬间，他看到不远处那个戴着鸭舌帽的男人，和藏在口袋里的手隐隐闪出危险的光。

他暗道一声不好，然后想混进旁边的人流，可是已经太迟了。

对面的那个人显然也看到了他，似乎是知道自己暴露了，竟然直接从口袋中抽出了刀，不带掩饰的向郑云龙扑了过来。

他们之间的距离太近了，郑云龙下意识地拿手去挡，可余光却看到了一个熟悉的身影。

“别过来!!!“还是太迟了，虽然那个袭击者被按在了地上，但郑云龙接到的只是阿云嘎软倒的身子。

“我真对不起……“阿云嘎嘴唇小幅度的开合着，郑云龙看着比记忆中更加削瘦的阿云嘎，明明这个人是郑云龙认识的所有人中，最精致不过的那个，可是那下巴青色的胡渣，衬得他因失血过多的嘴唇更加苍白虚弱。

谁来救救他吧——

7.

阿云嘎的记忆很混乱，喧闹的人群，嚣杂的汽笛声，还有闭上眼睛之前郑云龙焦急的脸。

他也不知道是为什么没选择开车，只是那么走着，幻想着如果见到郑云龙他会说什么，想着会不会有一天他也能和郑云龙一起像对最普通的情侣，汇成人流的一部分，用脚步丈量这座城市的每一寸土地。

太巧了，他往旁边一看，就看到了那个朝思暮想的身影，带着微不可察的慌张。

他顺着他的视线看去，就看到那双带着恨意的眼神和手上的利刃，他下意识的冲了过去，护在了郑云龙前面，刀插入他腹部的时候，他痛的几乎恨不得死过去，脱力感让他脚下一软。迷迷糊糊之间，他跌在了一个温暖的地方，他想，水泥地也那么软热吗？

他推开了郑云龙，他也听到郑云龙喊着别过来，失去清明之前，他看到那双熟悉的大眼睛，不由得眼角有些湿热。这是怎么了呢？

他这是哭了吗？他以为眼泪这种东西早就在他幼年时期已经流干了，可是怎么办，这个怀抱太滚烫了，烫得他想落泪。

8.

阿云嘎是被烧水的声音吵醒的，他睁开眼，看着头顶的天花板。 

哪怕已经过了一周，阿云嘎想起那天郑云龙差点受伤那次还是会心里一紧。那个人很快被查清楚了身份，是一个郑云龙以前驻唱酒吧的狂热粉丝，大概抱着同归于尽的念头吧。

阿云嘎摇摇头，自嘲般的笑了笑。其实自己大抵也和他相似吧。像飞蛾扑火，哪怕粉身碎骨却依然甘之如饴。

楼下的响动还没停止，阿云嘎紧剩无几的睡意也被驱散了，他认命似地下了床。

明明让阿姨今天别来的。

阿云嘎这么想着推开门往楼下走去，可当他走到楼下，看到厨房里忙碌的身影时，他脚下一顿。

那个人听到身后的响动，朝他露出一个大大的笑容来。

“等等就能吃了。”他看到郑云龙举起了锅铲，朝他挥一挥，嘴巴上还有一圈牛奶的印记，眼神中带着初遇时的少年意气。

他听到自己说——

好。

9.End

后来的有一天，在酣畅淋漓的运动过后，郑云龙窝在阿云嘎的怀里，听着阿云嘎匀称的呼吸声。两个人明明都醒着，但谁也没说话。

“其实，”郑云龙闷闷地出声，“我早就见过你。”

郑云龙翻到阿云嘎身上，双手撑在阿云嘎身体两旁，支起身子，直直的看进阿云嘎的眼中。，郑云龙想从他脸上看出点什么来，但阿云嘎的神色捉摸不透。

他咬了咬嘴巴，说：“真的。第一次见你……唔”

郑云龙刚想说些什么，就被阿云嘎拉下了身子，堵住了嘴巴，像是第一次吻住他那样，舌头顶弄进了他的嘴巴，扫荡过他口腔内的每一寸土地。

郑云龙被亲过很多次，但还是抵不住攻城掠池的猛烈，一吻过后，脑袋有些晕晕沉沉。他听见阿云嘎在他耳边低声的说话。

他气喘着，眼神有些失去焦距，但还是迷蒙的看向阿云嘎所在的地方。

然后摸索着，抓过阿云嘎的手，紧紧握住了。

10.End

在郑云龙和阿云嘎正式在一起的很多年以后，有人采访这位曾经的商界精英，在问到有关郑云龙的话题的时候，这位曾经雷厉风行的老人会低下头轻轻地笑，一边转动自己手上的戒指，一边回答道：“现在啊，我很幸福。”

我愿意为你所囚，  
而我愿为你打破桎梏。

———————————————————————————————————————

十全十美之意，有坑没填纯粹笔者水平有限，第一次开车，有所不足，烦请多多见谅。

视频中嘎给龙注射的是适度的葡萄糖，对身体无害  
嘎子第一次见到龙是在酒吧一见钟情，龙早就见过嘎，在龙去内蒙旅游，恰好看见设定中的总裁嘎抱着羊，笑得温柔的要死的样子。  
本文设定中的嘎有点偏执，希望龙眼中只有他，失控是因为龙对别人卸下防备的笑了。而后来俩人真正在一起也没有真正改正这种偏执，龙让他吃醋，他就回头把龙按在床上，从里到外，从头到脚的让他知道自己错了。 ：）  
笔者文笔有限，或许大家可以和视频相互补充~


End file.
